Paradox
by Deann Lynn
Summary: This story originates from Moon Spirits story Oxymoron. But Paradox is about how Kiba feels Hinata truely fits her name. This story is KibHina, no lemon. But there is some mild language.


I do not own Naruto. I have another story to write and I could not concentrate because this kept coming to my head, so I figured I would write it then I could concentrate again. It is all thought from Hinatas point of view.

This portion was written by Moon Spirit, and belongs to her up to the line.

Oxymoron

Hyuuga- towards the sun

Hinata- Sunny place

Hinata Hyuuga- A sunny place towards the sun

I have never figured out why my parents chose this name for me. There are many reasons why I don▓t understand why they would choose this name, but I find it fun to put them into categories.

Appearance

A sunny place makes me think of bright, bold colors. I do not possess those qualities. My hair is a blackish dark blue color. My eyes resemble the moon, a pale, dull color, not anything like the sun. My skin is also pale, not tanned or somewhat bright like the sun. My clothes are even dull and quiet, much like a night time fog. My appearance alone is closer to the moon and the night than the sun and the day.

Personality

I know that my parents had no way to know my personality at the time, but my personality, also, contradicts my name. The sun is a bold and dominate symbol. I am shy and recessive. I go like the flow, much like that of a gentle stream. A sunny place would be more like a mighty forest. I fit more in with the moon and gentle waters than the sun and a mighty forest.

Family

Even though my parents did not know my personality at the time, it is still an unusual name for my family▓s traditions. Along with bright colors, the sun also brings out bright feelings. The sun makes many think of happiness, joy, love, and many of other emotions. My clan has been trying to douse their emotions for years. They believe that emotions are for the weak. Even our last name contradicts this idea. Even if they see the sun as power, they are seeking power from a symbol that brings out happy emotions, or just emotions period, that they have tried to bury for decades.

A sunny place towards the sun I am more like the moon at night. I am but a reflection, a shadow of my name in many areas. I am an oxymoron of my name. Then again, being a ninja means not being what you appear.

--Kibas POV:--

This portion BELOW the line belongs to me. Well except the Naruto caracters! :D

Hyuuga- towards the sun

Hinata- Sunny place

Hinata Hyuuga- A sunny place towards the sun

She fits her name, its true, others may not see it, but it fits her. She is SO bright that it almost hurts my eyes to look at her.

Her Apperance

His milky skin, in the moonlight, it glows as if a light is coming from within her. Her eyes, so soft, so innocent, yet so hard, hard to all the things she has seen, has done; yet as she is her name, she is just TOO bright as the sun, to warm as the sun to be a ninja, so why is she one at all. One word and you get your answer.

Father.

Her Father, she has always aimed to please the bastard, the man that says she is too weak to be the next Leader of the Hyuga, so what does she do, she works her ass off to prove the bastard wrong; now if thats weak then I have no ideal WHAT strong is.

Hinata- Sunny place

She is so warm and caring, strongwilled and determined. She is a strong beautiful person who does not recognize her strengh, she is almost like a flower; like a flower in the sense that she is just waiting to bloom, all she needs is the sunlight and warmth of her fathers praise, but is it there, NO! So she seeks that approval by pushing herself to an exuasted point.

Hyuuga- towards the sun

She reaches higher each day, higher and higher to try and reach that warmth, that warmth that is non-exisistant. Yet, each day, as she trains and spars and goes on missions, she shows her strength, her own warmth, her own passion for her father.

She herself, was like the sun, like a personal little sun that always made you smile when all you wanted to do was cry; she was Kiba's personal sun, and now, she shines brighter than ever as she stands by him today. For today is the day she is graduating to jounin, the thing she worked SO hard to be, and she made it.

Now if only her father would smile...


End file.
